


[vid] The Ineffable Con Opening Ceremony

by Rhaegal (RhaegalKS)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Conventions, Embedded Video, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalKS/pseuds/Rhaegal
Summary: The video that opened The Ineffable Con on October 18th 2019.





	[vid] The Ineffable Con Opening Ceremony

Footage from Good Omens, plus a shot from some Lane End Conference Centre corporate video. Music is the Theme That Got Left in the Car, from the Good Omens soundtrack, by David Arnold.


End file.
